El peor profesor de inglés
by Simona Polle
Summary: Fleur tiene serios problemas con su pronunciación, tanto que un duende del banco le dijo derechamente que no le entendía lo que decía, pero ella tiene un plan para matar a dos pájaros de un tiro: Su pronunciación y un guapo chico que trabaja en Gringotts. Esta historia participa en el "Reto temático de junio: Bill y Fleur" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".


**Esta historia participa en el "Reto temático de junio: Bill y Fleur" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

_A JK Rowling le pertenece todo el mundo mágico, yo solo soy una humilde aficionada_

_Así que nada de demandas :) _

* * *

**El peor profesor de inglés**

Por Simona Polle

- ¿Tú, enseñando inglés? – río Sirius Black mientras tomaban once en Grimmauld Place – No creas que quiero insultarte Bill, pero ¿No encontraste otra manera de acostarte con ella?

Molly Weasley escupió el té sobre la mesa y se levantó para luego salir de la cocina y no oír más de la conversación. Sirius Black, que gracias a su solitaria y tortuosa estadía en Azkaban había perdido el tino y el tacto con las personas, recibió la mirada severa de Arthur y un golpe en la frente de parte de Bill.

- Sirius, en serio ¿No pensaste por un segundo que hablar frente a mi madre sobre mi persona teniendo sexo, era algo equivocado? – Sirius encogió los hombres mostrando indiferencia y le dio una mordida a su pastel de manzana – Y no me quiero acostar con ella – acotó el pelirrojo mirando a su padre – yo solo quiero ayudarla.

- La he visto, Bill – le dijo Sirius después de tragar.

- Esta bien, si, creo que puede que quiera algo con ella, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera acostarme con ella– agregó Bill sumamente incomodo mirando a su padre – Cambiemos de tema, ¿Qué tal el trabajo, padre?

- Ya sabes cómo, complicado. Hoy vinieron dos veces a hacer una inspección, están intentando acusarnos de cualquier cosa – se quejó el señor Weasley - ¿Alguna novedad con Ragnok?

Bill negó con la cabeza, aun no tenía ninguna información importante de los duendes para la Orden, pero en ese momento no le importaba mucho, en su cabeza el tema de las clases de inglés seguía dando vueltas. Aun no entendía en qué momento se le ocurrió aceptar ayudar con el inglés a la francesa, él no era la persona más versada en el idioma, incluso pensaba que era disléxico, cosa que le había traído problemas con algunos hechizos en Hogwarts y en Egipto. A veces creía que la chica tenía un vocabulario más formal y profesional que él, quizá ella debía ser su profesora. Además no quería que ella cambiase su acento, le gustaba como cambiaba la erre por una sensual ge, era un sonido atractivo, lujurioso, femenino y perfecto.

Esa chica lo volvía loco, siempre se miraban y sentía que ella lo incitaba en cada momento, recordaba cuando la vio por primera vez en Hogwarts, cuando fue a ver a Harry para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, no le pudo quitar la mirada, sabía que era parte veela pero era algo más que eso, sentía lo mismo que sentía cuando estaba apunto de abrir una tumba en Egipto, necesitaba saber que ocurriría después de hacerlo. Ahora que ella estaba en Gringotts, las miradas continuaban, eran sutiles, quizá para ella no significaban nada, pero a él lo dejaban imaginándose besándola, tocándola, estando con ella.

- ¿Bill? – preguntó Fleur con voz suave mientras abría la puerta de su oficina - ¿Estás ocupado hoy en la tagde?

Bill despegó los ojos de su importante informe y vio a la francesa vestida con una túnica azul marino que resaltaba sus hermosos ojos, él no podía dejar de ver sus labios, eran tentadores, quería morderlos en ese instante, pero sabía que no podía, ella era una pasante en el banco, él era algo así como su jefe, ella tenía solo dieciocho, él, casi veintiseis, ella era recatada y él era un pervertido, porque solo pensaba en lo grandioso que sería ver a esa chica sin ropa.

- ¿Bill? – preguntó de nuevo la rubia - ¿Te encuentgas bien?

Bill salió de su mente e intentó recordar lo que la rubia le había dicho al entrar a la oficina, pero no tuvo éxito. Probablemente le había preguntado algo sobre el trabajo, quizá quería el informe sobre el cofre de Cornelius Fudge, quizá le preguntó por qué la miraba como un psicópata en el almuerzo. No importaba que fuera, tenía que decir algo, la chica fruncía el ceño con duda y él sentía que estaba quedando como un tonto.

- Disculpa, estaba muy atento a este informe, no te escuché – mintió el pelirrojo levantando su informe - ¿Qué me decías?

- Que si estabas disponible paga hoy en la tagde – repitió Fleur con una sonrisa que encantaba a cualquiera – paga que me ayudes con mi inglés, como habíamos hablado.

- Claro, después del trabajo, ¿te parece? – dijo Bill apresuradamente.

- Clago, mi depagtamento está aquí cegca, podemos ig paga allá – agregó la chica enredándose con las erres de la oración – Nos vemos.

Bill vio como el cabello de la chica se balanceaba mientras se marchaba y hubiese dado todo su sueldo porque ella no llevara la capa para poder ver mejor su figura y su retaguardia. Se quedó un momento imaginándolo, en que estaría en su departamento, que la vería en algo más que en el trabajo, siguió imaginando las posibilidades de ese día hasta que se sintió como un vampiro pensando en sangre, definitivamente estaba empezando a tener un problema con esa chica.

El problema aumentó cuando se dio cuenta que ese día se suponía que iba a hacer un trabajo para la Orden, así que tuvo que mandar un patronus para disculparse. Y luego se dio cuenta que tenía un problema peor, acababa de darse cuenta que tenía solo unas horas para preparar una clase, sabía que la chica no iba a pedir una catedra como McGonagall hablando sobre animagos pero mínimo debía prepara algo.

Ese día fue el menos productivo en Gringotts para Bill, agradeció que el día anterior había adelantado trabajo para no tener que salir tarde y no atrasarse con su misión para la Orden. Bill se levantó de su escritorio e hizo aparecer un espejo, se sintió algo avergonzado al darse cuenta que su camisa egipcia tenía una notoria mancha cerca del cuello y que sus túnica estaba muy gastada. El pelirrojo agarró su varita e hizo desaparecer la mancha y luego inspeccionó sus dientes haciendo muecas frente al espejo.

- ¿Bill? – escuchó el chico tras su puerta - ¿puedo entgag?

Bill se sintió estúpido, así que torpemente hizo desaparecer el espejo y fue directo a la puerta para que la chica pasara.

- ¿Tegminaste? – preguntó Fleur – sino te espego afuega.

- No, no te preocupes, solo déjame ordenar mis cosas – se apresuró a decir Bill mientras con la varita apuntaba a sus informas que volaron directamente a su maletín - ¿Vamos?

Bill tomó su maletín e hizo que Fleur saliera primero que él para luego lanzar un hechizo en su oficina para cerrarlo, no quería que nadie entrara ahí. Ambos caminaron en silencio fuera del banco, no sin antes recibir algunas miradas celosas de algunos magos que habían asumido que jamás estarían con la rubia y de unas de las pocas brujas que trabajaban en el banco que encontraban de lo más sexy al aventurero Bill Weasley.

- Pog aquí - guió Fleur a su nuevo profesor haciéndolo entrar por uno de los edificios del callejón Diagon.

Entraron a un vestíbulo antiguo que tenía una mesita y unos estantes para el correo de los departamentos del edificio. Subieron la escalera en silencio, llegaron al tercer piso y la chica sacó una llave para abrir la segunda puerta a la izquierda.

Bill sintió como el ambiente cambió inminentemente, ya no estaban en el humedo pasillo, sino en la acogedora sala del pequeño departamento de Fleur, un departamento sumamente femenino. Bill se rio por dentro pensando en que a pesar de nunca haber estado en Francia, se sentía allí. El salón tenía las paredes floreadas en tonos azules, unos muebles blancos con distintas decoraciones antiguas y potes de cristal, había un cuadro de un paisaje neblinoso, una radio antigua junto a un tocadiscos con ornamento dorados y un reloj. Bill se sentó en el sillón azul, en el cuál la rubia le había indicado que se sentara.

- ¿Quiegues un café o algo? – preguntó Fleur mientras abría la puerta que Bill supuso que daba a la cocina – Pego te adviegto que no pidas té, todavía no apguendo a pgue... pgg… pguepagaglo como lo hace ustedes.

- No te preocupes jamás tomo té – río Bill encontrando que la chica era encantadora cuando se avergonzaba - ¿Tendrás zumo?

La chica regresó de la cocina con una bandeja de plata con galletas, una taza de café y un zumo de calabaza para luego sentarse en el sillón individual que la dejaba frente a Bill. Era imposible no notar lo guapa que estaba, se había quitado la túnica y dejaba ver un sutil escote que provocaba recatadamente, como todo en ella.

- Y ¿Qué te cuesta más del inglés? – le preguntó el pelirrojo evitando mirar demasiado el escote – He visto tus informes de trabajo y escribes casi sin errores.

- No es un secgueto que mi ggan pgoblema es pgonunciag – respondió la chica después de darle un sorbo a su café – Cuando escguibo no tengo pgoblemas, estudié mucho inglés en Fgancia, pego allá todos pgo, pgonunciamos como fganceses – la chica parecía algo frustrada - Hoy un duende no entendió lo que yo le decía.

Bill no pudo evitar notar que el tono de enojo de la chica le parecía atractivo, su carácter le atraía, aunque hace un rato que se había dado cuenta que todo en ella le atraía.

- Pues entonces practiquemos conversaciones – sonrío encantadoramente Bill - ¿Te parece?

La chica asintió con la cabeza y empezó a repetir las simples frases que le daba el pelirrojo, la mayoría eran frases que él había oído a su madre decirle a sus hermanos cuando eran pequeños y luego Fleur se esforzaba por no enredarse al pronunciar los trabalenguas que el chico había anotado en su oficina. Era difícil para él no reírse de la esforzada francesa que estaba frente a él.

- Ugg, no cgueo que pueda pgonunciag bien el inglés, Bill, jamais – se alteró Fleur para luego empezar a maldecir en francés.

- Descuida – le intentó calmar Bill - si te hace sentir mejor probablemente mi francés sea comparable solo con un troll – Fleur lo miró divertida - ¿Volvemos a decir frases y conversaciones? Así terminamos la clase con algo simple. Simplemente repite lo que yo diga, como antes.

- Segugo – dijo la chica haciendo que sus labios se juntasen al pronunciar la palabra y Bill quedó hechizado viendo los labios, embobado probablemente por la sangre de veela de Fleur.

- Quiero besarte – dijo el pelirrojo sin darse cuenta que además de pensarlo, lo había dicho en voz alta.

- Quiego besagte – repitió la chica como si no hubiese entendido la frase.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho Bill, quien se sonrojó tanto que hasta sus orejas estaban rojas, era tal el silencio que podían escuchar el segundero del reloj que colgaba de la pared.

- No, yo no, Fleur yo no quise – tartamudeó Bill avergonzado – creo que mejor me voy - Bill se levantó pero fue tan repentino que no notó que al tomar su bolso, este tiró la bandeja con las galletas, la taza de café y la copa con jugo – Lo siento, yo. Soy un desastre.

- No te preocupes, yo lo recojo – se apresuró a decir la chica.

Ambos se inclinaron a limpiar el desastre y quedaron con los rostros de frente, Bill no pudo evitar notar que el vestido que la chica llevaba se había bajado un poco por la gravedad y dejaba ver un sutil sostén de encaje blanco. Bill no se resistió más, no le importaba si la chica luego lo maldecía o si lo golpeaba para que luego hiciera que lo despidiesen, ahora solo quería una cosa. La miró a los ojos y se lanzó sobre ella, dándole un beso apasionado y lleno de lujuria.

Se sorprendió cuando, luego de separarse de la chica y esperar una bofetada o algo peor, ésta se lanzó encima de él como si hubiese estado contenida tanto como él. Bill sintió sus suaves manos jugando con su cuerpo mientras literalmente rodaban por el piso alfombrado como si estuvieran luchando. Al mismo tiempo que la besaba, intentaba decirse cualquier excusa para convencerse de parar, porque ella era muy pequeña, porque ella era su interna en Gringotts, porque a Ron le gustaba, porque era rubia, porque su sala era demasiado azul, intento con cualquier excusa, pero besarla era demasiado bueno como para detenerse.

Bill no se contuvo más, el aroma del cabello de Fleur lo embriagaba y tocar su cintura le hizo sentir que debía seguir un poco más, así que empezó a besar a la francesa en el cuello y ella se dejó, dando unos agudos gemidos cuando Bill le mordía la oreja, lo que hacía que este se excitara aun más, por lo que empezó a deslizar el vestido de la chica hacía un lado para poder quitárselo y de inmediato vio como la chica desabotonaba su camisa, tocando sus abdominales.

Bill la agarró de la cintura y la levantó con facilidad para llevarla al sillón azul, ninguno decía ninguna palabra solo se miraban, se besaban, se tocaban y se desvestían como si de eso dependiera su vida. No había ningún problema de comunicación, no se notaba que hablaban idiomas distintos, menos se acordaban del problema de pronunciación de Fleur, ambos se entendían a la perfección. Estaban agitados, se detuvieron un segundo contemplando sus cuerpos, Bill estaba con el dorso desnudo y el pantalón desabrochado y Fleur estaba solo en su ropa interior de encaje blanco. El chico tomó aire y contempló el cuerpo de la chica, había soñado con verla así y era mejor de lo que se había imaginado. Se miraron por dos segundos y Fleur se mordió el labio, Bill lo tomó como una incitación y no dudo en abalanzarse sobre la francesa y hacer lo que había soñado desde que la vio el año pasado en Hogwarts.

Y Para Bill fue mejor de lo que había imaginado.

Fleur se quedó dormida sobre el pecho cálido de Bill quien la había tapado con su capa para que no pasara frío. No podía creer lo que había pasado, no podía entender lo que había pasado. Le acarició el pelo a la chica hasta que él mismo se quedó dormido, desnudo sobre el sofá azul, solo despertándose unas horas después cuando sintió que la chica se levantaba. Se miraron tiernamente, ambos con una mezcla de expresiones en sus caras. Confusión, ternura, duda, pasión y definitivamente gracia. Bill debía irse, pero luego de vestirse y aun no decirse ninguna palabra, se dieron un beso que dejó claro que lo que había pasado no terminaba ahí.

- ¿Y tú? – saltó Sirius al ver llegar a Bill por la chimenea - ¿En qué andabas?

- Descubriendo que soy el peor profesor de inglés, Sirius – respondió Bill yendo a su habitación y evitando cualquier conversación.

* * *

Jamás en mi vida había hecho una historia con un evidente tono sexual, aunque ni siquiera es mucho, quiero que sepan que es algo completamente fuera de mi zona de confort y por lo mismo me gustaría saber que opinan de la historia.

Debo decir que fue entretenido hacer a Bill un poco psicópata y desesperado por estar con Fleur y me encanta las interacciones que tuvo con Sirius. Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo.

**Simona Polle**


End file.
